


Hacy histories

by Polibs



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polibs/pseuds/Polibs
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Hacy. Not related to each other. Some will be AU, some won't. Some don't make sense, maybe.





	1. The sun

**Author's Note:**

> Harry was so used to compare Charity with the sun, not notice that the warmer the Cabinet is not in her presence. That squint, but continues to look far not on it.  
> Harry was accustomed to not notice, that looks at Macy's as if on the sun.

Harry compares Charity with the sun. It is as far away, bright and alluring. That's just the sun warms and burns with heat, from the Charity cold and pain. His feelings for her are so far in his head that he doesn't know when they're gone. When Charity stopped being the sun in his eyes. He can't see the burning light anymore, looking at her. He doesn't feel his fingers tingling. But continues to look like she's the sun, only not to squint from the bright light.

He looks at Maisie, as if on the moon. Gorgeous, distant, full of mysteries and lonely. That's just Harry doesn't notice that she is not a moon. You don't squint from the moon, but you keep looking. The moon does not warm you, the mere presence nearby.

 

In the office cold and the force close window no. Harry's exhausted from running around the building, filling out paperwork. Everything seems to have conspired not to give him a rest today. Harry lazily looking at the window, in the hope that it is very close and will take the chill out of the room.

"Harry," - the emergence of Charity he did not expect, and not expecting, to be honest. She looks unhappy, like he did something wrong. - "Maloney is not reported on Saracana. Tell her to call me."

Charity disappears, saying something about the window. Harry thinks that it's getting colder, but the window openly is still there. His gaze slides already in the Cabinet. _I'll have To talk to Mel._

A knock at the door, distracts him from his thoughts.

"Harry, can I come in?" - Macy is smiling, standing in the doorway, while Harry jumps up from his chair and goes to the window. To close it.

"Certainly, come," - he smiles, closing the window and pointing at a chair. Macy's a frequent visitor to his office at lunchtime.

"I brought you some tea," she shakes the thermos of tea, and he takes the Cups. It's becoming a tradition.

"Is there a truth serum?" - jokingly asks Harry, listening, that she laughs. How funny. Earlier, once upon a time, she said that he not funny.

When the lunch break comes to an end, Macy goes to the lab to continue her work. It's getting warmer in the office.

 

Harry was so used to compare Charity with the sun, not notice that the warmer the Cabinet is not in her presence. That squint, but continues to look far not on it.  
Harry was accustomed to not notice, that looks at Macy's as if on the sun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy gets seriously injured, time is running out and Harry realizes that he has feelings for her after continuously trying to deny it

Harry's not in love with Macy Vaughn. He repeated this phrase a million times, usually yourself.

Because he wasn't in love. He just liked talking to her. Lunch in his office. Dialogues at Breakfast. He loved these moments because they gave him a sense of calm. He was pretty sure he wasn't in love with Macy...

"Harry!" - there is an excited call Mel. And then he finds himself in a dilapidated Charmed living room. Around the couch to fuss Maggie, and exactly in front of him excited Mel. Macy was found later. She lies on the couch, and Harry picks up a faint heartbeat. His heart stops, and the air in his lungs evaporates. Any breath responds to pain in the lungs and he really tries to keep his face straight. Maybe in another life he was an actor, because no muscle twitched on his face.

A few steps to the couch seems like an eternity, so long and endless that it's ready to swear with time itself that it goes so fast. That's just seeing the girl's face, strength to keep the face is almost there. Small scratches, small abrasions, he did not notice that all of the sisters were injured.

His hands tremble as he runs them over Macy's wounds, healing them. Heart was ready to jump out of my chest. He could feel the time running away from under his hands while his heart crumbled into small pieces. He is willing to admit that he had feelings for this smart girl, if only she now began to breathe and opened his eyes.

"Harry...?" - the quiet whisper of the girl, and after coughing. The wound on her stomach was no more, and Harry was able to breathe. Living. He didn't even notice as a smile appeared on his lips when he was pushed aside, and Macy's already hung sisters, asking forgiveness. He wasn't upset about it, a little, just a little.

"Thank you," - looking him in the eye. And the heart beats again and breath does not cause a slight pain.

Harry is ready to deny that he was in love with Macy, but he himself no longer believes in those words. After all, he is deeply mired in this love without noticing it. He is in love with her smile, which she gives at their next dinner. He is in love with quiet night conversations in the kitchen when she can not sleep. He's in love with her. Into her mind. And he was broken of this love, her status of her guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great lyrics not mine, so I will write these sketches.  
> If you want some specific sketch, I'm on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polibs


	3. bookstore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Harry's a bookstore owner, Macy's a new customer.

When she appeared here for the first time, Harry hardly he remembered how to breathe. Then he remembered that he was still wearing reading glasses and that his jacket was resting on a chair. Put all this he just did not have time put on. The girl approached him with a question about some book and Harry tried not to stutter, reminding himself that he had thirty, and he's a grown man. When the girl left, smiling good-bye, and Harry was lost for a minute until broke the Mel and talked about the things that managed to keep her at lunch. Luckily for her, Harry was in a good mood and didn't even say a word.

The second visit Harry find in all its glory, falling with the last steps of the stairs, he fell not because of the fact that staring at a girl, definitely not because of this. He was not hurt only if his thoughts of a good impression. Then he found out her name. Not that it was his plan. It's not like he's been thinking about her since her last visit, it's just that her name he asked accidentally when she asked if he was okay. He noted her soft hands as she checked his head. And he smiled at her goodbye.

On the third visit, they spent an hour talking about the books and Macy left him her phone number, Harry dialed a several times, but dumped. By closing he managed to call her and invite for lunch.

 

First Macy's I went to the bookstore, only because of the words of Mel that there is a for her book. Not that she looking for her for months, which was true. Listening to Mel's stories about her boss, she imagined him completely another. Before her appeared a man in reading glasses, in a shirt that emphasizes his muscles. She hoped that he would not notice that she lingered for a moment, examining him. ~~He never noticed~~. She smiled at him at the exit, mentally noting that would come again. Just for the books, of course.

The second its arrival was accompanied by rumblings, and after and excitement. Harry, as she found out later, managed to fall off the stairs, the reason for this fall he hid. Macy managed to start to worry, as the man frowned and for some reason, looked away, she did the same thing nobody noticed. She checked his head, just in case, and ~~didn't~~ notice how soft his hair was. And then, of course, ~~did not~~ notice his smile.

The third visit she wasn't planned, was just passing by and remembered that Mel had a day off. So decided to visit Harry. Buy a new book. She just got out of there in an hour,without a book, but with call waiting. When in the evening on her phone flashed an unknown number, Macy immediately picked up the phone.


End file.
